A heretofore known hair clip, referring to FIG. 5, includes a pair of clipping elements 10,20, a torsion spring 40 and a pin 30 as the main parts; each of the clipping elements 10,20 has plurality of clipping teeth 11,21 provided to clip user's hair or things in between, finger press areas 12,22 at the other end of a respective clipping elements 10,20, provided for a user to exert force thereon in using the hair clip, and a pair of connecting protrusions 121,221 protruding from inner side of the respective finger press areas 12,22, and provided with pin holes 1210,2210.
The torsion spring 40 has two projecting parts 41,42 substantially projecting in opposite direction to offer resilience for the hair clip.
In combination, the pin 30 is inserted through the pin holes 1210,2210 of the connecting protrusions 121,221 and the torsion spring 40 with the projecting parts 41,42 forming a contiguous connection with the respective clipping elements 10,20.
When a user presses two finger press areas 12,22 inwardly, the clipping teeth 11,21 of the clipping elements 10,20 will hingedly seperate for things or hair to be placed in between; then, when the user release the finger press areas 12,22, the torsion spring 40 will urge the clipping elements 10,20 to approach each other to clip the hair of things firmly by means of the projecting parts 41,42 thereof.
However, the above described hair clip has the following disadvantages:
1. The torsion spring is disposed on the hair clip without covers and thus exposed to the air, so the torsion spring will influence the overall appearance of the hair clip when the torsion spring rusts after long service period.
2. It is likely that the projecting parts of the torsion spring are not closely contiguous to the clipping elements and accidentally scratch the user. Moreover, the aperture between such projecting parts and the clipping elements might unwarily clip the user's hair therebetween.